


Ghost Stories that Actually Happened

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Filler, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Youtuber AU, ghos stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: To keep up with their youtube uploads, Soren, Callum, and Rayla break a few laws.
Relationships: Claudium (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Ghost Stories that Actually Happened

“Is everyone ready?” Rayla asked as she, Callum, and Soren all crowded into Claudia’s room.

“I am,” Callum said. “Soren, you remember your lines?”

“They’re the same lines I have every episode, why wouldn’t I?”

“We wouldn’t want a repeat of last week, is all I’m saying.”

“That was one time-“

“Guys, shut up,” Rayla scolded as the bedroom door opened. 

Claudia groaned. “What are you guys doing here again?” She stood with them, right in between Callum and Soren, who grinned. Rayla backed up and raised her phone in front of her, and Claudia realized what was happening. “Wait- Please don’t tell me you’re filming-“

“Going live!” Rayla shouted, “In 3, 2, 1…”

“Welcome back to  _ Ghost Stories That Actually Happened  _ with Callum and Soren!”

“I’m Callum.”

“And I’m Soren. Today, we’ll be consulting the Ghost Queen Claudia for her experiences with the paranormal!”

“I did not agree to this, get out of my room,” Claudia grumbled, pushing her way past the two of them to sit at her desk. Callum and Soren paid her no mind. Rayla, who was filming, tried to hide her smile. If the boys knew she thought they were funny, their content would only get worse.

“Oh, classic Claudia,” Callum joked. “We’re here to talk to you about the  _ backstage haunting  _ at Katolis High. According to our sources, you were one of the only people to witness the-“ he flicked on a flashlight under his chin- “ _ Falling of the Curtain.” _

“Someone didn’t tie it up right,” Claudia shrugged, flipping through her book. “It’s not haunted. Plus- you were there too.”

“Now, Claudia,” Soren interrupted. He motioned for Rayla to come closer with the camera. “The night of the  _ Falling of the Curtain  _ was a very unique night, was it not?”

“It was yesterday.”

“And yesterday was Friday the thirteenth!” Callum interrupted, causing Rayla to swivel the camera towards him. 

“Very astute observation, Detective Callum, it  _ was  _ Friday-“ Soren looked directly into the camera for dramatic affect- “The thirteenth.”

“If you’re so curious about the dumb curtain, just check the security cameras,” Claudia said from behind them. Callum and Soren shared a mischievous look. 

“You know what this means…” Callum grinned, before together they shouted-

“SATURDAY SCHOOL BREAK-IN!”

“And cut-“ Rayla said, lowering the phone she used to record. “Great intro. Do you wanna do it again?”

“Nope!” Claudia stood, pushing the boys out of her room. “I, like you, also have a video to film. And I’d like it if you two weirdos stayed out of my room so I could film.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna break into school with us?” Callum asked as they crossed the threshold. “It’ll be fu-un!” he sang the last word, waving some very pitiful jazz hands.

“Then have fun without me.” She shut the door in their faces and locked it. 

Soren shrugged. “Guess we’re not getting a better take.”

“That's ok!” Rayla said, with a smile. “We still have a lot to do to make our upload time later. Plus, Soren and I need to film the next episode of our cooking show, so we need to wrap this up by like 3 pm so we can get started on that, and so Callum can edit.”

“Just so you know, Soren, I am keeping track of how many times I’ve edited without you, and you owe me big time,” Callum added.

“Whatever. Everyone get in my car, we’re going to school,” Soren said, rushing down the stairs and to the door, Callum and Rayla in hot pursuit. 

“Let me drive to make up for it?” Callum asked, to which Soren laughed.

“In your dreams, provisional holder.”

“You also hold a provisional?”

“And?”

—-

The three pulled into the empty school parking lot at the back of the building and immediately looked extremely suspicious, with dark hoodies and indestinguishable clothes. They were the only ones there, aside from the school security guard’s car parked on the other side of the lot. 

“So how do we get in?” Rayla asked, drawing her hood as she eyed the camera on the outer wall.

“The stage door is almost always open. Professor Gren always forgets to lock it.” Callum and Soren got out of the car, hood drawn and sunglasses on. Rayla raised an eyebrow. “What?” Callum asked.

“Stylish.”

“This is a stealth mission.”

“A stylish stealth mission.”

“I-Just-Just start recording,” Callum stammered. With a slight chuckle, Rayla hit record and followed the boys as they made their way to the backstage door. 

Callum placed his hand on the doorknob and shared a knowing glance with Soren. He pulled and the door swung open, letting them inside. 

“So the security office is right next to the aux gym,” Soren whispered to the camera, “And the aux gym is right down the back hallway. Let’s move.” 

The boys took off down the hall, sneakers squeaking against the floor, leaving Rayla to jog after them. She tried to keep the angle on the two of them, but this footage was about to be real shaky. 

“We’re almost there!” Callum said as they passed the aux gym.

“Why do you have to narrate everything?” Soren asked as they stopped in front of the security office door. Callum glanced at the camera.

“So they know what’s happening.”

“They’re watching us, they already know.”

“Not everyone can see, Soren.”

“Fine.” Soren pushed open the security office door. A breath of relief escaped the trio when they saw no one else was there. “Over here,” Soren pointed to a monitor with four split screens, each rotating between a different camera. “We have to get into the camera memory to see the curtain fall. Rayla, make sure you’re getting this.”

“That’s literally my job.”

Soren stood hunched over the desk, clicking on a settings icon in the corner. A pop-up window came up and blocked the screen.

“We need a password to view past files,” he said. 

“Try ‘KatolisKings88’, thats the password every teacher uses,” Callum suggested. Soren typed in the idea, but the box shook and turned red.

“Nope.”

“KatolisKings89?”

He typed it in. “Nope.”

“It’s case sensitive, make sure ‘katolis’ and ‘kings’ have a capital ‘K’-“

“If you’re so smart, why don’t you do it?” Soren stood up, hands in the air, and backed away.

“Sure. You stand guard- keep someone from trying to get in.”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Soren!” Callum and Rayla scolded in unison. He huffed and left the room while Callum continued to try different passwords. Eventually, the box turned green. 

“We’re in!” he said, scanning the files. “We need yesterday’s backstage footage, at around 4:30 pm.” Callum fished a small device from his pocket- a flash drive. “And we can take it with us!” He grinned at the camera, and Rayla rolled her eyes. 

“Just hurry up,” she reminded him. “This is technically illegal.”

“It’s fine, no worries,” Callum replied, sticking the flash drive into the computer. He scrolled through the files, dragging the one they needed into the download window. 

“OH, HI OFFICER!” came Soren’s voice from outside the door. “HOW ARE YOU TODAY!”

“Shit-“ Callum whispered, watching the screen. “Fifteen seconds until the download is complete.”

“Callum, we need to get out of here!” Rayla whispered, “If we jump the window now, Soren can play off his being here and no one gets in trouble!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure!”

“Callum!”

“OH, I’m DOIN’ JUST FINE, OFFICER. HOW ABOUT YOU? HOW’S THE MRS?” Soren said, loudly.

“Ten seconds!” Callum said. “If he can hold on for ten seconds-“

“OH NO, SIR, WE’RE NOT HIDING ANYTHING IN THIS HERE OFFICE. UH- DID I SAY ‘WE’? OH, I DIDN’T- BUT- WAIT! NO! YOU CAN’T COME IN!”

“Six seconds!”

“THEY’RE UH CLEANIN’ IN THERE!”

“Three-“

“Callum, we need to go now!” Rayla opened a window and popped out the screen.

“Two-“

“SIR NO NO WAIT-“

“One-“ 

The door burst open, security guard fuming in the doorway. At the exact same moment, Callum grabbed the flash drive, Rayla pulling him by his opposite arm towards the window. The two jumped out, landing in the grass, Rayla doing her best to keep recording. 

“Hey!” The security guard ran to the window, watching the two run across the grass into the parking lot. 

“We’re done, we’re done, we’re done,” Rayla kept saying as they ran. “We’re so fucked, We’re fucked, it’s game over.”

“Let’s just get out of here!” Callum glanced left to see Soren sprinting from the backstage door they had come from. 

“That was way too close!” He said as they reached his car. “We’re so caught.” Everyone buckled their seatbelts and Soren pushed the accelerator, screeching out of their school parking lot. “Rayla, did you get all that?” He asked, out of breath.

“I got all of it,” she said, panting. “I can’t believe we got caught- we’re in so much trouble!”

“Not really,” Callum said, pulling off his hood and wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“Dude, why aren’t you freaking out about this?” Soren asked, frantic. Callum grinned.

“While I was in there, I erased today’s footage. We were never here,” he said. Rayla and Soren laughed in disbelief. 

“And you got the curtain footage?!” Soren said.

“All right here.” Callum held up the flash drive like it was a trophy. 

—-

Back at Callum’s house, they all crowded around his computer as he pulled up the footage. Rayla was recording once again, eager to see the footage they just risked their school career for. Callum clicked around, opened a few files, and within seconds, the backstage camera footage was up and running on his screen.

“Okay, let’s observe,” he said to the camera, pointing at the screen with a pencil. “Here is the curtain that fell. Claudia came in from the south right about…” two figures emerged from the bottom of the screen- “now. We’re on our way to the dressing rooms, and then-“ he points to the left, where a huge stage curtain comes crashing down. Yells of surprise resound from the video. “The curtain falls.”

“Callum, was that you screaming in the footage?” Rayla asked.

Callum coughed. “Let’s rewind and watch that again. Rayla, are you getting this?”

“Again, it's literally my job.”

“Here we go.” Callum rewound the footage, this time zoomed in on the hinges that came unclasped, causing the curtain to fall. 

“Aha!” Soren interrupts, pointing at the screen. “Claudia said the curtain was tied, but look!” Callum zoomed the image in closer. “The curtain is hung up by a pulley system attached to that railing. The whole thing comes crashing down, unhooked from the railing! Like something pulled on it!”

“Soren’s right!” Callum exclaimed.

“That's a first,” Rayla muttered, still holding her phone. 

“I think it’s very obvious what happened,” Soren continued. Rayla moved the camera to focus solely on him. “The ghost backstage was already agitated by Friday the 13th, and was hoping for a day to brood alone. But when Callum and Claudia showed up-“ He pointed to the footage again, frozen on the moment the curtain is ripped from the pulley- “The ghost gets mad and throws a tantrum.”

“I think it’s safe to say we have a ghost on our hands,” Callum said, swiveling around in his chair. 

“Definitely a ghost,” Soren confirmed. “A ghost in our own school!”

“I think it's safe to conclude that this ghost story-“ Callum began.

“Actually happened!” The boys said together, pointing finger guns at the camera. Soren continued with the outro.

“See you all next time on  _ Ghost Stories that Actually Happened  _ with Callum and Soren.”

“I’m Callum.”

“And I’m Soren.”

Together they said, “Stay paranormal!”

“Aaaaaaand cut.” Rayla lowered her phone and handed it to Callum. “You know someone probably like, tripped and grabbed the curtain on accident, right?”

“No way,” Callum shook his head. “Me and Clauds were the only ones there.” 

“Had to be a ghost, no other explanation,” Soren insisted. “I’m going downstairs to get ready for the cooking video.” He left the room, footsteps thumping down the stairs.

“Wouldn’t it be cool if it was a real ghost?” Callum asked, watching the footage of the curtain falling yet again. “I wish we could know for sure if our school had a ghost.”

“I wish we didn’t have a ghost,” Rayla replied. “I don’t mess with ghosts.”

“So you admit we have a ghost?”

“No, I-“

“You know Rayla,” Callum interrupted, facing her again, “We’d love to have you  _ IN  _ an episode of  _ Ghost Stories that Actually Happened. _ ”

“Over my dead body.”

“Perfect.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> day two! thanks so much for reading! <3 follow my twitter for updates and stuff @oceanmagecalIum


End file.
